For many years the automobile industry has been concerned with designing frame reinforcement members that do not add significantly to the weight of the automobile. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249 describe prior art reinforcing devices. While these prior art devices may be advantageous in some circumstances, there is needed a simple low cost structure that permits coupling the reinforcement member to a variety of structures of varying geometric configurations.